The Endgame
by Loopy777
Summary: Iroh's opening move was to take up the game of Pai Sho. (Written for the 2018 Pai Sho Contest for the 'iroh-fan' group on deviantArt. Beta'd by data-seeker.)


**The Endgame**

The night was almost over.

Iroh could sense the approaching dawn, could feel the energy of the sun as it began its return to the sky. Although he was indoors, he was still perceptive - or perhaps familiar - enough to tell that it would be a warm, glaring day. He had lived - had enjoyed - many such days, but he still regretted that he would miss this one.

Sighing, he returned his attention back to the Pai Sho board in front of him. The dim green light of the lamp made it difficult to see the designs on all the pieces, at least for his old tired eyes. But that was no inconvenience. A mirror of the game existed in his mind.

His opponent did not comment on the distracted moment. Iroh appreciated the show of patience, even though he supposed that it was a necessary skill in his opponent's line of work.

Iroh made his decision, and slid the Wheel tile a half-round across the board. "Your move, my friend."

His opponent studied the new situation, stroking his long white beard. Iroh was quite impressed by the beard, thicker and longer than his own but somehow whiter. He had only ever seen a white that pure in the snows of the North Pole, many years ago.

While he waited, Iroh poured himself one last cup of tea.

On the opposite side of the Pai Sho board, the other teacup was still untouched, despite being served back when the night was yet young. That was not unexpected, and Iroh certainly didn't have any complaints about finishing the rest of the pot by himself, no. He had used the best leaves he had available tonight, and the tea had turned out perfectly.

His opponent made a noise that wasn't quite a hum, and deployed his last piece, the Plum Blossom. "There. I will win the game in five moves."

"Indeed?" Iroh reviewed the state of the board that existed in his memory, analyzing it the way he had once broken down the components of battle. He had to nod his approval. "Yes, I see it. Quite a clever trap!"

The supposed victor stroked his beard. "It was a good game. You should be proud."

"I agree, but it is not actually over yet." Iroh took a long sip of his tea. "There's no need to rush this, is there?"

His opponent leaned forward. "Nor is there a point in delay."

"Well, you haven't tried your tea. It is no doubt cold, but I could warm it for you, if you don't mind waiting another few moments."

"Please, I do not do this to be cruel." His opponent's black eyes were not unkind. "It is better if it is embraced. Resistance is quite- let us say, 'comfortable,' yes?"

"Not resistance. Appreciation." Iroh could feel the dawn breaking. The world outside had reached its coldest point and begun warming, bit by bit. "Can a lover of the game not savor such a grand match?"

His opponent's head tilted to the side ever so slightly. "It _was_ a good game. I have not had a match last this many hours in a long, _long_ time. A long time. But then, you are General Iroh, the Dragon of the West. You could have had victory over the Impenetrable City. It was truly a pleasure to see you break through most of the defenses I raised."

"Retired general. But thank you." Iroh took one last sip of his tea. It might very well have been the best cup he ever had. "And I am pleased to say that your pleasure is not yet finished."

"What do you mean?"

Iroh closed his eyes and reached down. His finger found the White Lotus tile where he expected it, and he knew precisely where to slide it.

He kept his finger on the tile for another moment, basking in the feel of the painted wood against his skin. He smiled. "And thus: Victory." He opened his eyes.

His opponent startled.

Then his opponent leaned low over the board.

The silence lasted long enough for Iroh to wish he hadn't polished off the last of the tea.

Eventually, his opponent slumped back in his seat. "I cannot believe I missed that. How? How did you sneak it past me?"

Iroh lifted the White Lotus tile off the board and clasped his hand around it, sharing what warmth he had left. "There is no separation between the game and its players. We've had a long friendship."

"True. But I have had longer, and this is my first defeat. One can only know a friend so well."

"Ah, but you did not drink your tea." Iroh nodded at the cup, still full. "I mean no insult, but that says much about a person."

His opponent gave a single, cold laugh. "I suppose it does. So this was your strategy, the whole game? You always were a long-term planner."

Iroh shrugged, and dropped his White Lotus tile into his empty teacup. "I tried to give up on making plans, long ago, but I don't know any other way to play Pai Sho."

"I, at least, am glad. Truly, I have beheld a work of art." His opponent stroked his beard again. "But I admit that I am now at something of a loss. I have only ever won these little games. The terms were simple, and I will honor them, but there are some laws that simply cannot be broken. Do you understand?"

Iroh nodded. He hadn't expected anything else. "I did not play the game to go against the laws. I merely needed to ensure that you would not interfere."

His opponent frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, my friend, that I have been planning this strategy for much longer than you realize, and the game was only part of it." With that, Iroh could put it off no longer. He heaved himself to his feet, and shuffled back over to his bed.

His opponent rose and followed.

Iroh climbed into bed, and then made sure to settle into a comfortable place. He twisted, shifted his backside, pulled his pillow into the proper place, and rested his head at a natural angle.

His opponent reached over and tugged the sheets into place.

Iroh nodded. "Thank you."

"Of course." One last moment, and then- "Well, I suppose this is goodbye, old friend. We will never cross paths again, and I-" Tears were wiped from black eyes. "I am sorry. I have never lost anything- any _one_ quite like you. I am a bit overcome."

"Indeed?" Iroh couldn't help but laugh. "I wish I could say the same, but I will not miss you. When you took Lu Ten, I vowed that I would be the eventual victor of our longer match. I was forced to sacrifice much, but I always kept the endgame in mind."

"Is-" His opponent stepped back. "Is that why you took up Pai Sho? Not to practice patience, not to keep your mind sharp? You did it for me? For this moment?"

Iroh smiled at the realization. Before Lu Ten's death, he had never so much as touched a Pai Sho tile, but his opponent knew that. Iroh had nothing more to say. There was no time to say anything else, really.

Instead, he focused on his breathing and rode the feel of the energy blossoming in his lungs to the deepest part of his Self, to the point where his body ended and his true nature began.

He breathed in.

He breathed out.

And Iroh began sliding into the Spirit World.

Before he left, he heard his body breath in again, and then out.

It did not breathe again.

And so Iroh's opponent was forced to leave without him.

And thus: Victory.

 **END**


End file.
